The invention relates generally to a surface cleaning apparatus with steam delivery. Devices such as steam mops and handheld steamers are configured for cleaning a wide variety of common household surfaces such as bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum, as well as countertops, stove tops and the like. Typically, steam mops comprise at least one liquid tank or reservoir for storing water that is fluidly connected to a selectively engageable pump or valve. The outlet of the pump or valve is fluidly connected to a steam generator, which comprises a heating element for heating the liquid. The steam generator produces steam, which can be directed towards the surface to be cleaned through a distributor nozzle or a manifold located in a foot or cleaning head that engages the surface to be cleaned. Steam is typically applied to the backside of a cleaning pad that is attached to the cleaning head. Steam eventually saturates the cleaning pad and the damp pad is wiped across the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt, dust, and debris present on the surface. Additionally, auxiliary liquids such as fragrances, detergents or other additives can be supplied via the liquid tank for distribution through the surface cleaning apparatus to improve cleaning efficacy or to provide other sensory benefits.
During use, the liquid contained in the reservoir is eventually depleted and must be replenished. However, it can be difficult for a user to ascertain the liquid level within the reservoir prior to or during use. The position of the reservoir on the housing, the user's viewing perspective relative to the reservoir and the opacity of the reservoir walls can all hinder a user's ability to visually ascertain the liquid level within the reservoir. Likewise, the cleaning pad is generally hidden from view when it is mounted beneath the foot or cleaning head. Additionally, in some instances, the damp cleaning pad may not entirely remove soil on the surface to be cleaning surface.